


Foggy Feeling

by jadztone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: The Aurors believe a potion is responsible for a thick fog that's descended upon London.  Harry assigns Neville to visit his best friend, Draco, who is an expert on obscure potions.  While at Draco's flat, he learns something that surprises and discourages him.  Whatever hope he had that their friendship might blossom into something more becomes swallowed up by the fog.





	Foggy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I started with the intent of submitting a prompt for a weather-related challenge, but my prompt kept growing until it was obvious I needed to write this myself.
> 
> not beta'd or britpicked

When Neville arrived at work on Monday morning, he was startled to see that Harry was sitting at the conference table with the head of the Improper Use of Magic, the head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, _and_ the head of the Committee on Experimental Charms.  Clearly something big had gone down over the weekend.  So much for a quiet day at the office.  Not that it was ever really quiet for Aurors.

Neville went over to Ron’s desk to see if he had any idea what it was about.  Ron gave him an incredulous look.  “Are you having me on?”  Then his expression cleared.  “Oh, I forgot.  You live in a basement flat and you take the floo network to work.  You didn’t see it, did you?”

Neville threw up his hands.  “See _what_?”

Ron practically vibrated with excitement.  “A really dense fog descended over London last night.  Thick as a pint of stout.  Obviously not something likely to happen in the middle of summer.  The muggles are completely bewildered.  Plum out of their heads.  It’s been determined that magic is involved, and Harry and the others are strategizing how to track down the cause.”

Neville gave the group a speculative look.  “They don’t know yet whether it’s deliberate or an accident?”

Ron shook his head, and they watched as the meeting apparently came to an end, with the department heads all standing and shuffling out the door.  Harry came over.  “Well, the good news is that the Department of Mysteries has narrowed it down to a potion.  Bad news is they don’t know what kind of potion.”

Ron gave him a bemused look.  “How do they even know it’s a potion?”

Harry shrugged.  “Beats me.  I guess that’s why it’s called the Department of _Mysteries_.  Anyway, they’re going through all the potion books in the archive, but that’s going to take some time.  They figure it must be something obscure.”

Ron laughed.  “Hermione would love to be part of that project.  She bloody loves poring over books.”

Harry gave Neville a meaningful look.  “You know who else would appreciate having a crack at it?”

Neville stared at him a moment, then it hit him.  “You want me to ask Draco for help.”

Harry’s look turned pleading.  “lf this really is some obscure potion, that would be right up his alley.”

Neville nodded absently.  It would be indeed.  Draco loved trying out long forgotten potions.  He was constantly asking Neville for help in seeking out the ingredients, many of which were extremely scarce.  It’s led them on quite a few adventures.  “Yeah, I’ll ask him.”

He went over to his desk and pulled his journal out of his satchel.  It was enchanted so that he and Draco could send notes to each other.  When he opened it, he groaned as he remembered what happened last night.  Enlisting Draco’s help suddenly became a bit more thorny. 

He contemplated that last communication between them.  It started with him asking Draco if he wanted to have lunch the next day, since they hadn’t seen each other all weekend.  He’d gotten a one-word reply:  Busy.  Neville then suggested the day after and got the same reply.  It wasn’t like Draco these days to be so short with him.  Usually he would have suggested another day.  Neville tried again and asked him when he _wasn’t_ going to be busy.  Draco then replied, “I’m sure there’s someone else you’d rather be having lunch with.  Why don’t you go bother her instead?”  Neville didn’t know who he was talking about, and he asked for clarification.  No response came. 

They’ve had their fair share of setbacks in the past year, but it had been awhile since their last blow up.  Neville had learned when to back off and let Draco get over whatever had caused his temper.  Which he would, and then come apologise and explain to Neville why he’d been angry, and they’d talk it out.  Draco returned the favour whenever Neville was in one of his funks. 

If someone had said at Hogwarts that Draco would be the best thing that ever happened to him, Neville would have thought they were barmy.   As it turned out, Draco saved him from an existential crisis.  After the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville had gone from being largely ignored and ridiculed as a child, to being worshipped as a hero.  The more people fawned over him, the more withdrawn he became.  The only people he spent time with were the very few who’d been there for him _before_ he’d cut off a snake’s head.

And then there was Draco.  One of Neville’s first tasks as an Auror had been to question Draco about an allegation someone made.  He’d expected Draco to be surly and cruel.  Instead, he’d been surly and resigned.  At the end of the questioning, when Neville determined the allegation was false, Draco told him in a quiet voice that he admired and respected him for how far he’d come since Voldemort’s return.  When a surprised Neville thanked him, Draco proceeded to say horrid things about his jumper, then invited him out for a butter beer.

Their friendship grew slowly, with lots of bumps in the road.  Both had major issues stemming from their childhood and the war, but somehow, they felt they could trust that neither would approach the other with pity or ulterior motive.  They just accepted each other and were patient with each other as they worked out their issues.  Draco was his best friend.     

Neville realised he was woolgathering when Harry waved his hand in front of his face. “Oh.  Sorry, Harry.  I had something on my mind.  Look, I don’t think it’s necessary to involve Draco.  The Department of Mysteries can figure it out, I’m sure.”

Harry gave him a surprised look.  “What’s going on, Neville?  Usually you’re quite eager to involve him in stuff.  Trying to get everyone to warm up to him.”

Neville sighed again.  “I dunno.  I think he’s mad at me about something, and I don’t know what it is.  I guess I’m afraid if I go over there we’ll get into a row.”

Ron stared at him.  “It’s been a hell of a long time since you’ve been afraid of anything, Neville.”  He scowled.  “Hey, he hasn’t gone back to being nasty to you, has he?”

Neville huffed.  “Of course not.  I’d have told him to piss off.  We trade barbs here and there, but nothing with real bite.  No, it’s just that his friendship is really important to me.  We’ve gotten so close and…I just don’t want to lose him.”  He blushed as he realised he might have revealed more about his feelings than intended. 

Sure enough, Harry’s eyes narrowed.  “Just how close are we talking about?”

“Not that close, you berk.”

Ron chimed in with a smirk.  “But you’d like to be.”

Neville rubbed his forehead.  He was not going to have this conversation.  “Fine, I’ll go see if Draco has any ideas what this could be.”  He turned and left the room, ignoring Ron’s bark of laughter.

*

Neville exited the Ministry via the telephone booth entrance so he could see just how bad the fog was.  At first, he thought he hadn’t reached his destination and was stuck in some limbo.  He couldn’t see _anything_ at all through the glass of the booth.  It was…it was _bad_.  The muggles must be freaking the hell out.  Fortunately, it gave him the cover he needed to apparate to Draco’s flat.

He closed his eyes and pictured the front of the building where Draco lived.  Draco had a rather nice flat on the top floor of a well-established high rise.  Some of it was paid for by Malfoy money, but Draco also made a good living brewing specialty potions.  He was in high demand.  Professor Slughorn was constantly bragging that Draco had been his pupil.  Neville suspected that Snape had been more of an influence, but he never asked because Draco didn’t like to talk about him.  Not that Neville was keen to either. 

The door man nodded his recognition as Neville entered the lobby.  He had carte blanche to come whenever he wished, which was a lot.  He joked it was because it was nicer than his basement flat.  There was even a rooftop terrace that Neville had been sneaking more and more plants onto while Draco pretended not to notice.  But the real reason Neville came over so often was because he couldn’t get enough of Draco’s company.  He sometimes wondered when Draco would get sick of him coming round so often.  It was why his curtness in the journal made Neville feel so wrongfooted. 

When he arrived at Draco’s door, he steeled himself and knocked.  If he was lucky, whatever snit Draco had been in last night has resolved itself.  The door flung open, and Draco stared at him, blinking in surprise.  He looked a mess.  He was wearing a disheveled t-shirt and pajama bottoms, his hair was askew, his eyes bloodshot, and his nose red. 

Neville stepped closer, his eyes widening.  “Are you okay, Draco?”

Draco took a step back.  “I’m fine,” he snapped.  “Just…sick.”

Neville relaxed slightly.  He wasn’t sure why he had thought that Draco had been crying.  Obviously, a head cold was more plausible.  “Why didn’t you just say that in the journal last night?  What was with the whole ‘busy’ thing?”

Draco pressed his lips together for a moment.  “I uh…I get grumpy when I’m sick.  I’m sorry.  Is that why you came over?  Because if it is, you can go.  I uh…don’t want you to catch anything.”

Neville stepped closer to him, deliberately.  Sure enough, Draco stepped back again, and Neville was able to slip into the flat.  “No, that’s not why I’m here.  And don’t worry about me, I never get sick.  Some odd fluke in my family.  We’re all disgustingly healthy.  Most of the time.”  He suddenly found himself thinking about how his parents were permanently hospitalised.  He could tell Draco thought of the same thing, as his face flashed between sympathy and guilt by association.

Draco’s expression went back to being mulish as he asked, “So why _are_ you here?”

Neville winced.  “We…uh, that is Harry is hoping you can help us with an issue that’s developed.  We think maybe an obscure potion’s involved.”

Draco’s interested piqued slightly.  “What issue?”

Neville pointed out the window.  “That one.”

Frowning, Draco turned to where he was pointing.  His expression turned to astonishment.  “Merlin’s Beard!  How did I not notice that before?  I guess I just thought the blinds were closed.”  He walked over to the window.  “Is that _fog_?  At this time of year?”

Neville went to stand beside him, though not too close.  He always found that if he got too close to Draco, he lost his ability to think clearly.  “Yep.  It’s definitely magic.  And the D.O.M. figures it’s a potion.  They’re going through the archive as we speak, but..well, any ideas?”

Draco blew out a breath.  “Well, it would depend on if it’s fog-specific, or a more generalised weather…”  He stopped mid-sentence, and the blood seemed to drain from his face.  “Shit.  Shit, shit, _shit_.  I don’t fucking believe this.  Shit!!”

Neville was taken aback.  “Draco?  You know what this is?”

Draco looked at him shamefaced.  “Neville, I think I was the one who caused this.  Oh Merl, I’m so sorry.  I’d forgotten all about it.”

“Forgotten about what?”

Draco rubbed the back of his neck.  “I’d found out about this potion called Sensus Tempesto.  If a person drinks it, it can cause the weather to change based on their mood.  It’s meant to be a silly, harmless sort of thing.  Like what you’d find in the Weasley joke shop.  I made some on Saturday night, because I was bored, and it didn’t seem to do anything.  Of course, I wasn’t really experiencing any strong emotions at the time.  And then yesterday…”  He stopped, pressing his lips together.

“What happened yesterday, Draco?  Obviously, something really upsetting.  You were pissy with me last night in the journal, and now the fog.”

Draco scowled.  “I told you, I get grumpy when I’m sick.”

Neville narrowed his eyes.  Draco hadn’t sneezed or coughed once since he’d arrived.  “Grumpy enough to blanket the entire city of London?  I don’t think so.  What are you keeping from me, Draco?”

Draco’s eyes flashed.  “What are you keeping from _me_ , Neville?”  Thunder cracked outside Draco’s window, making them both jump.  His expression crumpled.  “Shit!  I need to fix this.  The book had an antidote, I’ll start brewing it at once.”

Draco went over to the corner of the kitchen where he kept his cauldron.  Next to it was an ancient tome, which he picked up and started reading.  Neville followed, but as he passed the dining table, his eyes caught on a copy of the Daily Prophet, which was open to the society section. 

He saw it was from yesterday.  There were several pictures from the Herbology Society’s annual ball Saturday night.  Neville was invited by Professor Sprout to take her place at the last minute.  He’d been having brunch with Luna when he got the owl about it, and she asked to come with him so she could share her views on the medicinal benefits of dirigible plums.  One of the pictures in the column was of him and Luna. 

He remembered that moment.  She’d just said something rather absurd and yet profound as she was wont to do, and he’d given her a look of fondness and amazement as she gazed serenely back at him.  The caption read, “Lovebirds Luna and Neville.”  He shook his head.  The Prophet never failed to get the facts wrong in the most lurid way possible. 

Suddenly Neville remembered Draco’s words in the journal.  “Why don’t you go bother _her_ instead?”  He must have meant Luna. But why would Draco react that way?  Neville also remembered Draco’s insinuation that Neville was keeping something from him.  Was he hurt because he thought Neville was keeping a girlfriend from him?  But that didn’t make sense.  Neville would be hurt if the situation were reversed, but that was only because of his unrequited feelings for Draco.

Then it hit him.  _Luna_.  Draco had feelings for Luna.  This was the reason for the fog.  He was depressed because he wanted her and was under the false belief that she’s dating his best friend.  And he’d had to learn about it from the Prophet -  hence his anger at Neville.

Neville wasn’t surprised that Draco would fall for Luna.  She was enchanting.  He’d thought himself in love with her for a while, until he actually kissed her.  Then he discovered his regard was only platonic.  It took him even longer, after a failed attempt at dating Hannah Abbott, to realise that he was gay. 

Neville was never very good at being in touch with his feelings.  It had also taken him ages to work out that he was completely besotted with Draco.  By then it was too late.  He couldn’t even think of distancing himself from Draco.  He squashed down his feelings for the sake of their friendship.  And now he was going to have a front row seat to Draco’s feelings for Luna.  Just as soon as he tells Draco the truth.  Neville wondered, dismally, if Luna would return Draco’s feelings.  It was a possibility.  She wasn’t seeing anyone right now and whenever he gushed about Draco to her, she seemed quite fascinated. 

Neville stepped into the kitchen.  Draco had just cleaned out his cauldron with a scouring spell and was gathering ingredients.  “Draco…there’s something I have to tell you.”

Draco glanced up, his beautiful grey eyes still somewhat stormy.  They exactly matched the fog outside.  “Bit busy here, Neville.”

 _Tell him_.  Tell him about Luna and he’ll be happy and the fog will disappear.  “Yeah, but this is important.”  Draco straightened up from his perusal of the book.  He folded his arms, and Neville was momentarily distracted by his slender yet muscular arms, the biceps peeking out from the sleeves of his t-shirt.  “Um…you see…the thing is…”  A lock of Draco’s hair fell across his forehead.  His gorgeous silky white blond hair.  Very similar to Luna’s in fact.  They would make a striking pair. 

Neville felt his heart constrict.  He swallowed, and then opened his mouth to tell the truth.  What came out was, “I have to report back to the Ministry what happened.  Can you give me an estimate on how long it will take to brew the antidote and take effect?”

Draco gave him a resigned look.  “The book says half an hour to brew.  Once I drink it, hard to say.  Half a day?  That’s the best I can do.  I guess I can also try to cheer up.” From the expression on his face, that was unlikely to happen.  Blimey, he must really have it bad for Luna.  And it was in Neville’s power to give Draco hope.  But he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  Not when his own heart was breaking.  Neville nodded and said he would pass along the information.  Then he fled the flat. 

*

By the time Neville got back to the Ministry, he was feeling like the worst friend ever.  He went to Harry and explained what happened, hoping to mitigate his feelings of guilt by convincing Harry to fudge the report so Draco wouldn’t get in trouble with the other Ministry heads. 

Harry listened with great interest to Neville’s description of the potion, and how Draco had seen the article and it had affected his mood and he’d completely forgotten he’d taken the potion.  Harry rubbed his forehead.  “Draco has a thing for Luna?  Didn’t see that coming.  So why didn’t it cheer him up when you set him straight?”

Neville flushed deeply.  “I’m a coward, Harry.  I don’t deserve to be called a Gryffindor.  And I’m a horrible friend.”

Harry slumped down into a chair.  “You didn’t tell him because you don’t want to watch him get with Luna.  Bloody hell, Neville.”

Neville slumped down in a chair opposite.  “I’m shite.  I’m worse than shite.”

Harry’s gaze of sympathy just made Neville feel worse.  “Neville, I know you’ll tell him eventually.  You just…you just need to process it first.”

Neville nodded reluctantly.  “Yeah, I’ll tell him.  I dunno what this will mean for our friendship.  He’ll realise the reason why I didn’t set him straight right away.  To be honest, Harry…I don’t know if I’ll fight to keep the friendship.  I don’t think I have it in me to stick around to watch them be together.”

Harry put a hand on his shoulder.  “You know, there’s a certain type of bravery that involves recognizing what is the right thing for _you_ and acting on it.”

Neville nodded solemnly, and they sat there in companionable silence until Ron walked in.  Obviously, he wanted to know what the hell was happening, and Harry spared Neville having to go over it again and explained things himself. 

Ron scowled.  “No, that doesn’t make sense.  He can’t be into Luna.  He’s gay.”

Neville gave him an incredulous look.  “What are you talking about?”

Ron shrugged.  “I’ve known since 4th year when Hermione told me he asked Victor Krum to the Yule Ball.  Krum turned him down since he’d already asked Hermione.”

Neville’s forehead wrinkled.  “But he took Pansy Parkinson to the ball.”

Ron rolled his eyes.  “And you took Ginny.  Your point?”

Neville ran his fingers through his hair.  “My point is that…fine maybe he likes men, but that just means he’s bisexual.”

Ron shook his head.  “Look, you’re forgetting the fact that my family is the biggest bunch of gossips ever, and I have never heard of Draco being with any women.  He was linked with Blaise Zabini.  And then Cormac McLaggen, of all people.”  Ron shuddered.

Neville fought the jealousy that reared its ugly head.  Blaise and Cormac were both really good-looking.  “Okay, well now you have.  He wants Luna.  It’s the only explanation.”

Harry gave him a sharp look.  “Is it?”

Neville gave him a bewildered look.  “What other explanation is there?”

Ron’s eyebrows went up.  “Bloody hell.  _Of course_.  It’s obvious, mate.”

Neville glared at him.  “Care to fill me in, _mate_.”

Harry shook his head.  “Tell me something, Neville.  Has Draco ever mentioned Luna to you?  Ever?”

Neville scowled.  “No.”

Ron piped up.  “Don’t you think that’s odd?  That he’d never mention a crush to his best friend?  Especially since you’re friends with her?”

Neville scrunched his nose. “I guess.”

Harry held up his hand.  “Think about it.  Draco, who is known to be attracted to men, opens up the Prophet.  He sees a picture of his friend Neville staring in what appears to be a besotted manner at Luna, who Draco has never expressed an interest in before.  He immediately becomes so depressed that a fog descends upon London.  Ron, what conclusion would _you_ draw from this scenario?”

Ron smirked.  “Well, Harry, I would conclude that Draco was upset to find out that the man he’d been pining for was apparently straight and in love with a woman.”

Neville gaped at him in astonishment.  His heart felt like it had stopped beating entirely.  Could it be possible?  “That can’t be it,” he whispered.

Harry folded his arms.  “There’s only one way to find out, Neville.”

Neville felt flooded with panic at the idea of confronting Draco.

Ron spoke quietly, “Be brave, Neville.”

Neville was a fraud. A complete fraud.  The sorting hat got it wrong.

Harry gave him an encouraging smile.  “Want to borrow the Sword of Gryffindor?”

Neville glared at him.  “I’ve got your Sword of Gryffindor right here.”  He palmed the front of his trousers in defiance.

Ron and Harry snorted with laughter.  “That’s the spirit, Neville!  Conquer that Slytherin with the Sword.”

Neville shook his head but couldn’t help but join in the giggles.  After a while, his laughter faltered.  Ron put his hand on the back of Neville’s neck and gave it a squeeze.  “Look, mate.  Speaking as someone who danced around his attraction for his best friend for years…nothing is worse than not knowing.  I thought…I was convinced Hermione wanted Harry.  It was the worst feeling in the world.  Not knowing for sure.  Even if it had turned out she really did want him, it would have been better than the limbo I was in.  Just…just ask him.  Find out the truth.  It really will set you free, Neville.”

Neville was overcome with emotion. All he could manage was a nod.

*

Neville stood in front of the door to Draco’s flat.  Harry had given him the rest of the day off on the condition that Neville monitor Draco’s progress with the antidote.  Neville took a deep breath.  One of the things he’d learned about being brave is that he had to act quickly.  The more he dwells on what he has to do, the more his courage fades away.  He knocked on the door.

After a few moments, it opened.  Draco gave him a resigned look and waved him into the flat.  “From your expression, I’m guessing you’re here to arrest me.  Improper use of magic and all that.  Can you at least wait to make sure the antidote works?  I just drank it 15 minutes ago and it could take most of the day before it kicks in.”

Neville shook his head.  “I’m not here to arrest you, Draco.  Harry’s going to fix it so your name doesn’t get put into the report.”

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise.  “That’s very generous of him.  So then why do you look like you just lost your best friend?”

Neville said softly, “Because I still might.”  He strode over to the newspaper and picked it up.  “Draco, is this what caused the fog?  This picture of Luna and I?”

Draco went pink.  Whenever he blushed, it went down his neck and Neville always wondered how it would look spread across his chest.  He shook the thought out of his head as Draco replied, “How did you know?”

Neville lowered the newspaper.  “I put it together from the things you said to me.  Draco, if I had been seeing someone, I would have told you.  Luna is just a friend, and you should know better than to believe anything the society column says.”

Draco’s eyes went round.  Out of the corner of his eye, Neville could see some of the fog dissipate.  “But you look so taken with her.”

Neville chuckled.  “I _am_ taken with her.  She’s an amazing woman.  But my feelings are purely platonic.  I’m gay, Draco.  I learned the hard way, I have no interest in women at all.”  Neville felt hope curl up into him as the fog cleared even further.  “Tell me something.  Were you just hurt because you thought I was keeping something from you?  I mean, I know our friendship is important to you.  But I can’t imagine that it would make you cry.”  He stepped forward and lightly touched Draco’s cheek, which went even pinker.

The fog had cleared, but it was still cloudy, and now it had started to rain.  Draco looked down.  “Our friendship _is_ important to me, Neville.  I don’t know how I would have made it through the past year without your support.  I don’t want to ruin what we have because of my stupid feelings.”  He swallowed.  “I’m surprised to find out that you’re gay given that you used to date Hannah Abbott.”  He looked up at Neville.  “I’m gay, too.  Did you know that?”

Neville shook his head.  “Not until today.  In fact, when I left here earlier, I thought you were upset because you wanted to be with Luna.”

Draco’s brow furrowed.  “Wait, you figured out before you left that it was the picture that made me upset?  And you didn’t tell me the truth right then?”

Neville sighed.  “Yeah.  I feel horrible about that.  I was just…so hurt.  And jealous.  I couldn’t think straight.  I’m so sorry.”

Draco stared at him.  “Wait, you were _jealous_?  At the thought of me wanting to be with Luna?  But you just said you aren’t interested in her.”  He looked hopeful.

Neville smiled softly as the clouds shifted and the sun started to peek through.  “Draco, you still haven’t told me exactly what your stupid feelings are, so I’m going to take a guess.  Please don’t hate me if I get it wrong.”

Neville reached his hand up to Draco’s face again, this time cupping his cheek.  Draco leaned into his touch.  Neville stepped forward again, until their bodies were almost flush against each other.  Watching closely for any sign of rejection, he tilted his head down and pressed his lips against Draco’s.  Draco whimpered, then flung his arms around Neville’s neck, pulling him down further.  

After a few moments, Draco broke the kiss to take a deep breath, rubbing their noses together.  “Is this really happening?  I’ve wanted it for so long, but I couldn’t believe you’d ever think of me this way.”

Neville curled one arm around Draco’s waist to pull him even closer and threaded the other one through Draco’s hair.  “All I ever think about is you this way.  You don’t know how many times I’ve had to squash down the filthy things in my head whenever we’re together.”

Draco made a rumbling noise, which seemed to echo outside, and went back to kissing him, licking against Neville’s lips.  Neville groaned and opened up to him.  Draco was dragging his fingers through Neville’s hair, scraping his nails against his scalp and sending shivers down his spine.  They broke apart again for air.  “Tell me.  I want to know what you’ve been thinking about.”

Neville huffed out a laugh.  “Well, earlier when you were embarrassed, I was watching your skin turn pink.  I wanted to see how far down it goes.”  He watched as Draco blushed again, and he trailed his finger down Draco’s neck, stopping at the collar of the t-shirt. 

Draco immediately stepped back.  He pulled off the t-shirt.  “I’ll be honest, I’ve always hated the way it makes my chest look blotchy.  It happens when I’m aroused as well.”  His blush deepened and Neville watched in fascination as he could see that the pink spread down almost to his pectorals.

“ _Beautiful_.  I want to…”  He stopped as he felt his own blush creep in. 

Draco stepped closer.  “You want to what, Neville?  _Tell me_.”

Neville tentatively lifted his hand and rested it on Draco’s sternum.  “I want to touch you.  Kiss you where your skin is flushed.  And also, where it isn’t.”

Draco groaned.  “Merlin’s Beard, Neville!  Then do it already!”

Neville chuckled as he started to trace his fingers back and forth against Draco’s collar bone.  “You don’t think we’re rushing things?”

Draco made a sound almost like a growl and aggressively yanked Neville’s shirt out of his trousers, thrusting his hand inside to skim his fingers up Neville’s spine.  “Of course not!  We should have been doing this ages ago.  Now that we know the truth, I’m not wasting anymore time.”  He glared up at Neville.  “Any objection?”

Neville shuddered as Draco’s hands traveled up his torso.  “None that I can think of.  Just…just keep doing that.”

“I want to do more than that, _Longbottom_ , but we need to be in the bedroom.”  Draco pulled away and grabbed Neville’s hand, practically yanking him down the hall.  Neville smiled giddily when he saw outside that it was still raining, but the sun was shining through the clouds as well, like a proper summer storm.  Neville always loved those.

Draco practically threw him down on the bed.  Figures Draco would be bossy in bed.  He crawled up Neville’s body and began unbuttoning his shirt as he licked into Neville’s mouth.  “Tell me more.  When did you first realise you wanted me?”

Neville exhaled when Draco began nuzzling his ear.  “I _always_ found you attractive, and it just got stronger the closer we became.  It’s been unbearable lately, wanting to touch you.”

“You can touch me now, Neville.  Do it.”  Draco pulled him to sit up so he could finish removing his shirt.  Draco was straddling him, so Neville ran his hands up his stomach and let his thumbs skim over Draco’s nipples.  Draco tilted his head back, moaning, and Neville nipped at his adam’s apple. 

Draco pushed Neville back down to the bed.  He scooted down and began unbuttoning Neville’s trousers.  Neville brought his hands around to Draco’s back and then down beneath the waistband of his pajama bottoms, squeezing his arse.  Once Neville’s trousers were unzipped, Draco cupped his hand against Neville’s pants, caressing his cock through the cloth.  Neville let out a moan.  “Draco, fuck!”

Draco leaned down and kissed him again, rearranging himself so that he was stretched out on top of Neville.  He broke the kiss and moved his lips to Neville’s ear.  “There’s something I have to tell you.  It’s been unbearable for me too, but not just because I wanted to touch you.  I want more than sex with you, Neville.”  His voice trembled with vulnerability. 

Neville took his hands off Draco’s arse and rolled them so that they were lying side by side.  He stroked the side of Draco’s face.  “I want to give you more, Draco.  Everything that I have to offer.  I’ve known for several months now that I’m in love with you.  Desperately.”

Tears sprang to Draco’s eyes, and Neville could hear the clatter of rain on the roof.  “You love me?  Really?”

Neville kissed him tenderly.  “Let me show you.”  He gently pushed Draco onto his back.  He removed his trousers so that he was now only in his pants, and then proceeded to lavish Draco with kisses.  Starting with his delectable mouth, and then down his jaw, his neck, the delightful flushed skin on his sternum.  He spent some time on both nipples, producing numerous gasps from Draco.  Then he made his way down the dusting of hair to his navel, stopping at his pajama bottoms.  He buried his nose where he could feel the hardness of Draco’s cock through the thin material of the pajamas.  It was obvious he wasn’t wearing pants underneath.  Draco was whimpering, and Neville looked up to meet his eyes.  He curled his fingers over the waistband of the pajamas, tugging slightly at the elastic.  “May I?”

Draco was panting.  “If you stop, I swear to Merlin I will hex you!”

Neville grinned, and firmed his grip, tugging the pajamas down until Draco was kicking them off impatiently.  Neville stared down at Draco’s cock.  “Beautiful.  _Perfect_.”  He took it in his hand and gave it a reverential squeeze.  Draco fisted his hands in the sheets and Neville heard a thunder clap.  He thought very briefly of how much trouble they were in with this delightful weather display, but he pushed the thought away as he took Draco’s cock into his mouth.  

Draco was gasping as Neville sucked and licked, looking more and more wrecked.  Neville lifted his head.  “Merlin, look at you.  Bloody gorgeous, you are.” 

Part of him wanted to continue going down on Draco’s lovely cock, but Draco gave him a look that seemed to be one of disbelief.   “No one’s ever said such things to me before.” 

Neville crawled back up so that they were face to face.  He caressed Draco’s shoulders.  “What do you mean, no one’s told you that before?  I thought you’d been with other men?”

Draco scoffed.  “You mean Blaise and Cormac?  Both of them were arrogant sods who felt they deserved to be worshipped.  And I did at first…until it got old.”  He buried his face in Neville’s neck.  “One of the reasons I fell in love with you is how generous you are.  With praise, with attention, with everything.”

Neville’s hand tightened on Draco’s shoulder.  “Did you just say you’re in love with me?”

Draco pulled back and scowled.  “If course I’m in love with you, git!  You do recall the thick fog that brought you here in the first place.  What more do you need?”

Neville felt like his smile was splitting his face in two.  He pulled Draco to him in a bear hug.  The movement caused their cocks to rub against each other, and they both moaned at the contact.  They started kissing again, their hips thrusting. 

Draco yanked at Neville’s pants to get him to dispose of them, which he did as quickly as possible.  Then he pushed Draco onto his back and settled between his legs.  “Tell me you have lube.” 

Draco pulled his wand out from beneath his pillow and growled, “Accio lube!”  A bottle flew out of the nightstand and Neville caught it.  “Brewed it myself,” he smirked.  Neville slicked up their cocks, shuddering at the sensation, and then began thrusting against Draco in earnest.  Draco let out a string of curses and wrapped his legs around Neville’s hips. 

Neville felt dizzy with joy.  He briefly wondered if he’d even woken up this morning.  How could it be anything but a dream?  Draco’s face was the most unguarded he’d ever seen it.  Glowing with arousal and gazing at Neville in reverence.  Neville kissed him over and over, whispering words of love, his thrusts becoming frantic as he felt his orgasm coming on. 

He reached down and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, and they swore in unison at the delicious pressure.  Another thunderclap echoed in the room, and the rain beat harder against the window.  “Oh fuck, Neville.  Ah!”  Draco shouted as he came, ejaculating all over Neville’s hand.  Lightning flashed through the window, the pulsating light flickering across Draco’s face.  It was the most gorgeous thing Neville had ever seen, and he needed only a few more thrusts before he was coming as well. 

Neville collapsed next to Draco, who immediately curled up against him, still breathing hard.  Neville turned his head and kissed the top of Draco’s.  “That was amazing,” he breathed.  “Completely brilliant.”

Draco cuddled even closer, burying his face in Neville’s neck.  “I’ve never felt this emotional with sex before.  I feel so overwhelmed with how…how happy I am.”  His breath hitched.

Neville stroked his arm, continuing to rain kisses down onto Draco’s silky hair.  Something caught his eye, and he looked out the window.  He gave a throaty chuckle.  “Yeah, I can see just how happy you are.”

Draco looked up at Neville and he nodded towards the window.  Draco gave a sheepish groan and covered his face in his hands when he saw that the rain had stopped and now there was a huge rainbow streaking across the sky.  Neville pulled his hands away and smiled tenderly at him.  “I’m happy, too, my love.” 

Draco responded by flinging himself on top of Neville and giving him a smoldering kiss. “Gorgeous Neville.  Let’s see if we can go for a double rainbow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page, dreville.tumblr.com, where I post Dreville/Draco/Neville content.


End file.
